The little tike in Las Noches
by Madara74
Summary: Pretty much a tale of a little girl named Yuki Aizen who lives in Las noches and as you can guess Aizen is her father and Gin is like her brother i plan on putting Tia Harribel in it some how. The Kid is around 4 or 5 so the speech isn't the greatest.


The dissolute land that was baron besides a few trees, a land filled with purest white sand only to be tainted by hatred and loneliness this was a place were hollows lived devoid of happiness. There were very few that could look around and keep on smiling as they did and one of them was a small girl who skipped through the hallways of Las Noches, she had known nothing else but this bleak land so it was only natural that over time she became fond of it and came to know it as home. Her honey glazed hair that rolled down her shoulder in soft subtle long flowing curls clashed against the white walls and porcelain floors as her dull brown eyes gazed at everything around her. At her age everything was a wonder and everything that was in this place also held a mysterious behind it to this girl.

A man stood next to the girl towering over her with height and intimidation. The mans eyes were slitted and stared not at but straight through anything he saw. His long sleeves covered his ghostly fingers while a smile that could kill was firmly planted on his face. He occasional looked down to the girl if he saw her stumble although most people in Las Noches would have been terrified to see this man the girl looked perfectly at ease with the man standing next to her. A few odd looking fellows with masks cringed as they saw the man next to the girl as if they were trapped in by then mans gaze.

"Ohaiyo Gin-Taichou." The two bowed in unison. They were nearly shaking as the 'silver fox' passed by with the a bashful looking puppy. She grabbed on to Gin's sleeve nearly trembling as badly as the two masked figures were. The girls hands quivered as she held on to his sleeve and her eyes stayed firmly on the ground on to she would rarely give a fleeting look over to the men in pure white cloths and oddly shaped masks. The tall man put his large hand on her head, he nearly had to squat down and his hand could nearly cover her entire head.

"Yuki-san Why ya so scared of a couple'a numeros, Eh?" The two had passed the masked figures and she began to unclenched her fists from his white sleeve that hide his ghostly hands. "You not going to be much of a queen if you cant even look at your underlings Miss. Yuki Aizen."

"Giwn-san! told ya not to call me dat!" Yuki crossed her thin weak looking arms across petite framed waist, while scowling down at the floor and kicking non-existent dust around. "I dont wanna be Quien, this place is to scarwe." Yuki looked over to see a man that looked even taller than Gin. He had pasty white skin, black hair and eyes that almost resembled rat eyes small and squinted. He also had the biggest zanpakuto Yuki had ever seen, this man shook fear into her. "Uhhh....ahh!" Yuki rammed face first into Gin hugging him in fear.

"Awww its just Nnortia don't worry about him, everyone is scared'a him." Yuki poked her head out a little bit to look at the oddly figured man. She peered further she saw the man had up turned teeth and some from of a eye patch on his eye. Yuki was even more scared now after seeing the man but let go of Gin leaving one hand hanging loosely on his pants leg.

"Geez i didn't think i was that bad looking!" He pointed over to Yuki and a walked a few steps closer to her. "You are least don't have to stare you little brat." Gin suddenly side stepped in front of Yuki.

"Remember who your talking to Nnortia." He said in a darker and deeper voice than Yuki had ever heard from him it had a vague under tone of a death threat. " "Ya don't wanna be doing that, might make me a bit disappointed, neh?"

"Lookie were finally here Yuki-san. I sure ya father will be happy to see ya after dat time." He sat the tiny bundle of fabric down. She wore normal Arrancar bleached white pants with pure white kimono on top that ran down to her knee's. It was rather baggy but that's how she wanted it she didn't like all the tight fitting cloths that all the other females wore and Luppi. It was easy enough to move around in and did not stop her from using her legs to run, unlike her father her greatest strengths were not kidou it was flash step. Gin squatted down so he was eye level with Yuki and poked her in the middle head. "Maybe even Tousen eh?"

"Hehe. " She chuckled covering her mouth. The huge door began to apart revealing the lord of Las Noches perched high on his throne. Regal, imposing ,magnificent King sat high and mighty but as his bleak icy stare gazed over to the girl there seemed to be glow that lite up his eyes but only for a second. This was the first time Yuki had seen her father since she was a little baby.

Yuki looked off to the side were Tousen was looking at her. Yuki and Tousen never really got along not after the 'incident' I mean it wasn't like she did anything terrible there were just a few demolished rooms and one just happened to be wonderwinces and Tousen's room? So even though he couldn't see she could tell he was glaring at her but Yuki returned the glare back in a more friendly way.

"My, My how you have grown Yuki." The girls i eyes went wide with happiness. She used her flash step skill to be on top of the throne with him but stumbled when she jumped to the top nearly falling back. She ran towards him arms wide open her head rammed into his chest but her arms couldn't fit around his waist.

"Daddie i...i missed ya" Although no one else could tell besides Aizen a few tears fell out of the girls eyes as she said those words.


End file.
